The Crooked Sun
by furryfox74
Summary: Jack's stuck in his own little world, it's been one year since he was put in to a coma by his brother, Eathan. With Eathan trying to raise an army for an unknown purpose, Jack tries to find a way to wake up. With no help and no idea how, watch as Jack attempts to once again prevail past his mountain of obstacles while an unseen battle is fought. Sequel to "Peripherals". X-POSTEDAO3
1. Chapter 1

The urge to get up overwhelmed him, but he dare not disturb his husband. He hadn't received a call about work for a couple days and the worry of the worst slowly became a reality. He grabbed his phone from the nightstand and checked that the time read was two in the morning. He grunted when he saw a missed phone call from his brother. He slowly sat up in bed, and stilled his movements when his husband grunted and rolled in the bed. He held tight to his phone and sighed, relieved his husband did not wake.

He stood and started to make his way into the kitchen down the long hallway. He had memorized where each creak in the floorboards was and promptly sidestepped each point through. His feet met the cold tile that signaled he had entered the kitchen.

He flipped the switch to turn on the lights and jumped when a loud whirring sound echoed throughout the kitchen. He dropped his phone and his hands fumbled on the wall for the actual switch to turn on the lights. The ceiling light turned on and he looked to where the noise was coming from. He chuckled at himself when he saw that he had turned the garbage disposal on. He pointedly shut it off and leaned into the hallway, he listened for any sounds that indicated his husband had woke. After a few brief moments of silence he turned his attention back to his phone. He groaned when he looked down where it had fallen and the battery popped out.

He bent down and gathered the pieces of his phone to put back together. As it powered back up, he heard shuffling from down the hall.

He silently complained as he heard his husband grumble his name, "Rick?" his husband called from down the hall.

Rick sighed, "Yes?"

Rick's husband reached the kitchen threshold and looked down at him with sleepy eyes, "If I knew you'd wake me in such a pleasant position I would've come out less dressed."

Rick grunted, "If I didn't keep forgetting that the light switch was away from the door," Rick stood and placed his phone on the counter, "you wouldn't be awake at all."

Rick's husband gave him a tired but sweet smile, "What are you doing up anyway?"

Rick frowned, "I missed a call from my brother."

Rick's husband frowned as well and quickly forced himself out of his sleepy state, "Work related?"

Rick put both his hands on the counter, "I don't know, Jason, he didn't leave a voicemail."

Jason smiled, "Don't worry, you'll find work soon. With any luck it'll be in a less dangerous line."

Rick shook his head and laughed lightly at Jason's remark, "Being a courier isn't dangerous."

Jason lowered his head, "I just worry about you."

Rick tenderly placed his hand against Jason's cheek, "I know," Rick looked at Jason thoughtfully "I can try to look for a different line of work if you want."

Jason shook his head, "I would appreciate that, but I don't want you to do something you won't like."

Rick nodded, "I think this a conversation for tomorrow, not so much before the sun comes up."

Jason laughed, "Okay, Alright. Well, call your brother, see what he wants. I'm going back to bed." Jason gave a small grin and walked back down the hallway to the bedroom.

Rick sighed and grabbed his phone from the counter. He tapped through his phone and came to his brother's number. He pressed the call button and waited. After several rings it went to voicemail. He left his brother a short message and hung up. Rick stretched his arms and made his way down the hall to bed with Jason.

The sun rose brightly, shining through the window onto Jason's face. Jason squinted his eyes and turned over with a groan. He reached out his hand and felt around the bed for Rick. Jason hesitantly opened his eyes and frowned when he noticed Rick was not there. Jason rolled back to his edge of the bed and dragged his feet out from the covers and sat up to yawn.

"Rick?!" Jason lazily shouted from the room.

With no response, Jason slowly made his way in to the hallway. As he neared the kitchen threshold he felt something wet beneath his step. He stopped and rubbed his eyes and looked down. A dark red liquid smeared on the bottom of his foot. Groggily Jason looked around the floor. Alarm started to set in when the red pooled liquid seemed to be growing. Jason poked his head around the kitchen corner and gasped loudly. Three bodies lay on the tile of the kitchen floor. Each with a large puddle of, what Jason was guessing, blood. Jason glanced out the back sliding door and saw Rick, sitting on one of the patio chairs with a cup of coffee and a cigarette.

Rick heard the back door slide open and swiftly stood into a stance ready to fight. Rick relaxed as soon as he had noticed it was Jason standing in the doorway. Rick calmly sat back down in the chair, facing away from Jason.

Jason didn't move from the doorstep, "Rick?"

Rick didn't turn his head to look at Jason, "Yes, love?"

Jason gestured behind him, "What happened? Why haven't you called the police?"

Rick scoffed, "They own the police."

Jason took a tentative step toward Rick, "How do you mean?"

Rick finally looked at Jason, "They're very bad men who aren't very satisfied. They came shortly before you woke up."

Jason wasn't sure what to make of the situation, "What happened?"

Rick gave Jason a sad look, "They believe I fell short on a delivery. And came to collect a debt they think I owe them."

Jason shook his head in disbelief, "So, I imagine you aren't just a courier? And you've been lying to me for all the years we've been together?"

A tear rolled down Rick's cheek, "Correct."

"Was any of it truthful?" Jason asked with heartache evident in his voice.

Rick smiled, "I do have four children. I love you."

Jason put a hand over his mouth and waited a moment to make sure he wasn't going to break down when he spoke, "Why did you kill them?"

Rick laughed at the ridiculousness of the situation he was he, "They were going to kill us. Love, please…"

Jason put a hand up to stop rick, "I don't want to hear it," Jason found his resolve deep inside himself, "Just…just clean up your mess. I'm going for a walk, I'm not sure when I'll be back."

Rick nodded solemnly, "Alright, it'll be done."

Jason gave a curt nod and walked around the house to the front. Rick sat in the chair for a few minutes more before he got up to clean.

The sun had long set when Jason walked back through the front door with a scowl on his face. Rick was seated at the kitchen table, a small feast was set about its surface. When Rick noticed Jason enter the kitchen he motioned for him to sit down. Jason did, and quietly began to grab a few pieces of a succulently cooked ham. Rick cleared his throat to get Jason's attention but, Jason ignored him.

Rick let the slight go and stared down at his empty plate, "How was your walk?"

"Enlightening," Jason said sarcastically.

Rick smirked, "Glad a few steps could work wonders." He said equally as sarcastic as his husband.

Jason threw his plate against the wall, "Let's just cut the bullshit. You obviously don't trust me enough to tell me the truth. I don't trust you enough to give it to me."

Rick smiled, "You're right."

Jason was about to burst into tears, "Then why are you smiling?!"

Rick held his grin, "Just tell me what's bothering you."

Jason scorned Rick as a tear fell down his face, "I want a divorce."

Rick's smile faded immediately, "I fail to see how that would solve our problem."

Jason threw his fork at Rick, who caught it before it could hit him, "I don't need these lies I've built my life around! I thought you really loved me! It seems though, as you don't even care enough to be a decent man and tell me the truth!"

Rick's faced morphed into confusion, "I am a decent man," he said almost too quietly for Jason to hear, "I've always loved you, maybe not at first glance, no. The love grew though, in to something I have no words for. I never really lied either."

Jason looked across the table at Rick disdainfully, "Then explain yourself. Right here. Right now or I'm filing for divorce tomorrow."

"The courthouse is closed tomorrow." Rick stated curtly.

"Shut up and tell me the truth for once in your godforsaken life!" Jason yelled.

Rick tensed, "Alright," Rick took a deep breath, "I am a courier," Jason scoffed at him, "Though the messages I deliver are ones after I complete a job, I'm more of a bounty hunter. The man you think is my brother is really my associate. I love him like a brother, so it was easy when we had him over for dinner. The men that came this morning, came here on behalf of their boss, who I had delivered a message to a few months back and he says I killed the wrong man."

Jason put his hand up to pause Rick, "You're telling me you're basically a hitman?" Rick nodded, "Alright then. I'm married to a hitman," Jason flung his arms into the air, "Just fucking perfect! How long have you been a hitman?" Jason asked suspiciously.

Rick thought for a moment, "Well, after I left the Navy, I was recruited by a former higher up who needed some people taken care of."

"How long?" Jason asked, anger growing.

"How long what?" Rick raised an eyebrow.

"How long after you left the Navy, did you become," Jason waved his hand up and down at Rick, "this piece of work?"

Rick hummed in thought, "Well, probably about four years afterward to have the skill set but, I've been a courier for maybe 14 out of the 12 years we've been married. You and I had met a year after he came to me." Rick said optimistically.

Jason laughed, "You mean, you really had a safe job, working in a tech lab and left it for something that seemed more fun?"

Rick shook his head, "No, more secure."

Jason threw another dish of food against the wall, shattering the dishware, "How is putting your life, _our_ life, in danger, more secure."

"Because," Rick started, "If anything were to happen to me, and I mean anything, you would never have had to worry another bill or any other type of money problem. If those men were to succeed in delivering their message this morning, and let you live, you would've been set."

Jason stood and glared down at Rick, "Money was never an issue! I love you but, you should have waited to accept and consulted me before taking that job."

Rick leaned forward and rested his arms on the table, "You still want a divorce, don't you?"

Jason pointed at Rick and gave him an unyielding scowl, "You have precisely one month to find a job that doesn't risk your or my life."

Rick nodded, "Or we get a divorce."

Jason's lip quivered, "Exactly."

Neither slept well that night. The couch poked Rick in all the wrong places. Jason wept himself into an exhausted and restless sleep.

When Rick awoke the next morning Jason was nowhere to be found. He sighed and went to go sit on the back patio. He waved to his neighbor mowing their lawn and pulled out his phone. He scrolled through his contacts until his so-called brother's number showed up.

After a few rings he picked up.

"Hey, Rick, what's going on?" His brother's voice laced with exhaustion.

"Hi, Dan. Why'd you call?"

"Oh, about that, it was just a warning but seeing as how you called me, I assume you're A-Okay?" Dan's voice sounding more awake with each word.

Rick gave a short laugh, "Hardly, Jason wants a divorce unless I find another job, in 29 days."

"Damn, that's rough. I like him too." Dan gave a dry laugh.

"Yeah, me too. Well, I just thought I'd tell you not give me anymore jobs, I'm out." Rick finished with a determined nod.

"I'll see what I can do but, you understand how hard it is to leave. People won't be very pleased nor will they just forget about who you killed." Dan said matter-of-factly.

Rick rubbed his hand down his face in frustration, "Just don't give me anymore jobs, and don't say I'm out."

Rick could hear Dan's smirk as he talked, "That sounds like a smarter idea. Okay, no more jobs, but you'll still be having people wanting you for runs."

Rick groaned, "I know but, I'm gonna do what it takes for my marriage."

Dan laughed, "I know buddy, and I'll get it taken care of. Good luck." Dan hung up without waiting for Rick's reply.

Rick put his phone on the patio table and looked at his neighbor, still mowing their lawn, though from Rick's perspective it seemed like they were mowing the same spot, over and over. Rick stood and went back inside, paying no mind to the peculiarity of his neighbor.

As stepped through the back door, Jason walked through the front with a scowl on his face and bags under eyes.

Jason let out a sigh before talking, "You know, I never would have thought that I married a murderer." His tone flat, "It is funny though, how naïve I've been. All these years and I just ate up every goddamn lie you've spit out of your disgraceful mouth."

Rick frowned, "Such contempt. Why are you even giving me a month?"

Jason laughed, "I wasn't going to but, at least you were honest about one thing."

Rick raised an eyebrow, "And what was that?"

"The courthouse was in fact closed today." Jason stated as he walked by Rick.

Rick watched him walk in to the kitchen, "So you weren't actually going to give me a month?"

Jason glared at Rick, "I just wanted to be prepared for when you keep being a murderer," Rick couldn't stop from smirking, "I do have a few questions though," Rick gave a short nod for Jason to continue, "How have police not been called and how did you dispose of the bodies without anyone seeing in broad daylight?"

Rick shook his head, "Luck, I suppose. I'm surprised you haven't called the police yourself."

Jason turned away from Rick, "You said whoever came into our home owned the police, what would be the point anyway except to attract more murderers."

Rick smiled, "True, though if it's any consolation-"

Jason cut him off, "-Probably not."

Rick restarted, "If it's any consolation, I did call my brother and tell him not give me any more jobs."

Jason shook his head as he walked to the back door and looked out, "Not really, no. It is something though. I'm not sure I can share this house with you though."

Rick was taken aback, "Why?"

Jason scoffed, "Is it really that unclear to you?" Jason's voice getting louder as he spoke.

"Yes."

" _You're a murderer._ How can you even sleep at night knowing you killed someone just hours before you lay next to me?!" Jason was yelling now.

"Calm down," Rick put his hands out submissively, "I don't think about it. I come home, take a shower and the day just disappears."

Jason fumed, "The days just _disappear?!_ Is that all I've been to you, just another day you scrub off in the shower?! How can you even say that?!"

Rick took a step back, "You're twisting my words."

Jason turned sharply and leaned against the counter, "That's what you mean though, isn't it?! You should just go back to that bitch of an ex-wife and fuck her over! I don't deserve what you've done to me!" Jason screamed at Rick who was now in the living room.

"I really haven't done anything." Rick said quietly.

Jason glanced to knife block on the counter, "I don't…" tears started to fall down Jason's face, "I don't understand how you can even think," Jason's voice was quiet now, "You haven't done anything to hurt me."

Rick took a hesitant step forward, "Love…" Rick's voice was low and solemn.

Jason glared daggers at Rick, "Don't you 'Love' me, I'm trying to figure out how I ever fell for a disgusting psychopath like you."

Rick took another small step toward Jason, "Jason, you have to know I love you. Don't you feel it?"

Jason pulled a small paring knife from the knife block, "You get away from me, I don't feel anything for you!"

Rick took another step forward, "Put down the knife, we both know you don't want to kill me." Jason held the knife toward Rick.

"Rick, you're a monster, I don't think I'll be having a problem killing the nightmare of children."

Rick took another step forward, his chest only a few feet away from the tip of the knife, "I'm not a nightmare. I do the job I'm paid to do."

Jason scoffed, "Is that how you're justifying it?" His hand started to shake.

"I'm not justifying anything, I know my job is wrong, especially for a married man." Rick gave a tentative smirk.

"You were a married man, twice. We are getting a divorce, I can't believe I even gave you chance. There's too many problems. The trust is gone."

Rick put his chest up to the tip of the shaking knife, it caused light scratches over his flesh, "I trust you enough not to kill me."

Jason stared into Rick's eyes, "I can't do this."

"I know," Rick didn't move as the tip of blade started to push against his skin

"I do love you." Jason said as he leaned forward.

Jason stared at Rick's face, the silent gasp as the blade entered Rick's chest was all he heard, not the sirens getting closer or the scream of terror as his back yard neighbor stared into their kitchen from behind their fence. Jason only fell with Rick and watched as his deceitful husband smiled lovingly at him.

"I…do…love…you…" Rick gasped out in shuddered breaths before the life seemingly left his eyes.

Jason sat cradling Rick's body as police burst through the front door, guns drawn and voices loud.

The plastic seat wasn't comfortable against his cuffed wrists. Jason stared at his front door as EMT's carted a body through it to the nearby ambulance. No tears fell as he watched the body smirk in his direction.

The EMT's looked at Rick's chest and prepped him for surgery when they arrived to the hospital. The whole time smiling to each other.

After Rick was taken in to the surgery room the two EMT's walked up the surgeon and stopped him.

They looked him dead in the eye and at the same time, "This man is a code 'Black 8'."

The surgeon gave them a shocked expression before composing himself, giving them both a curt nod and walking in to the surgery room.

When Rick awoke next, he smiled when his eyes met unfamiliar walls and a different bed. He looked to the side of the bed and found a new phone, with a predetermined list of contacts. One of them was named 'Work'. He promptly called it.

The phone only rang once before someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"This is Rick Henry."

"You start tomorrow at 8am."

"Description and address?"

"East Watch Dog, your house."

Rick smiled, "Perfect, thank you." Rick heard a click and put down his phone. He got up from his new bed and walked down the hall to the kitchen. He whistled at the size of his new kitchen, everything was pristine. As he looked around and saw several folded papers on his new table.

He picked up one folded paper, which looked like it was folded with extreme care and no crease.

 _Dear Rick,_

 _I understand what's happening. They told me, now they're putting me in a relocation program. I'll miss you and your kids._

 _Love always, your husband,_

 _Jason_

 _P.S._

 _We aren't getting a divorce you crazy mother fucker, you'll have a scarred heart just like me._

Rick laughed loudly as he finished the note from Jason. He picked up another paper.

 _East Watch Dog,_

 _Jack Frost._

 _-Your Employer_

Rick nodded at the paper and set it down. Rick looked down and grabbed the third on the table.

 _Happy 34_ _th_

 _-Dan_

Rick smiled at the short birthday wish from Dan. He went to pick up the fourth and last paper on the table but, stopped when he saw something move in his peripherals.


	2. Chapter 2

*13 Years Later*

Sonya had immediately decided that the side of the bed she woke up on was wrong the instant the blaring sun's light struck her eyes. She groaned loudly and turned the other way only to hit another body. She glared at a mess of short brown hair. Sonya moved her arm and felt under the covers for the source of the hair. Finding her target she shoved her arm forward hard. She ignored the loud thud on the floor next to the bed and the short shout of pain afterwards. The she didn't ignore the voice talking to her.

"What was that for?" A young man's voice said tiredly.

"What are you talking about?" Sonya responded just as tired.

She heard the man stand from the floor, "Why'd you shove me?"

She shrugged her shoulders, not bothering to move as he crawled back in the bed on top of her, "I wanted to not face the sun."

"Well," the man said, laying his body across hers, "That was quite the night, wouldn't you say?"

Sonya hummed a tune, "I suppose, not exactly a 'wild night' but, it was satisfying."

The man smirked into her neck, "Just satisfying?"

Sonya turned over underneath him, "When you've been a in a coma for four years everything is satisfying."

He smiled at her, "I guess so, I wouldn't know," The man got up off her and stood out of bed, "Well, it was satisfying I do agree but, work calls so I must bid you goodbye."

Sonya sat up, "Alright, so I'll see you tonight?"

The man shrugged, "Maybe, if you can remember my name?"

She gave him a dry laugh, "Leo."

The man winced, "Close but, no cigar." The man grabbed his pants from the floor, "If you can remember before I walk out the front door, I'll give you call when I get off."

Sonya smirked, "Sounds fair," She said as she followed behind him, "Luke?"

"Nope," The man pulled his pants up as he walked to the door.

"Lucius?"

"No."

"Is it even an 'L'?"

"Yes."

"Lucas?"

"No," He pulled his shirt over his head.

"Liam?"

"No."

"Lucky?"

"Not you."

"Fuck you."

"You already did."

Sonya groaned, "Loki?"

"I'm about to be a myth in your life but, no," He pulled he socks on.

"Lucifer?"

"Only because this is hell for you and honestly," He grabbed his shoes and sat on the arm of a nearby chair, "I'm a slightly hurt although entertained."

Sonya leaned against the front door, "Luther."

"No."

"Leon."

The man smiled as he finished tying his boots, "Bingo. I'll call you tonight." He leaned back up and gave her a sly smile.

Sonya smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I'm sorry, but did you remember mine?"

Leon wrapped his arms around her waist, "Sonya."

Sonya frowned, "Well, don't I feel like a dick."

Leon laughed, "You did just have one a few hours ago."

Sonya leaned away and glared at him, "Get to work. I'll see you tonight, Leon," she said his name pointedly.

* * *

Sonya took a deep breath as she stared at the entrance of Cheshire Hospital from the parking lot. She let the anxious feeling that had begun to build wash over her and fade before she walked through the doors she was trapped behind for so long.

She greeted the receptionist merrily and made her way through the familiar halls. After a few turns and an elevator ride she found herself standing at the entrance of the long-term care ward. She composed herself and walked through the doors.

She looked around the long room, a single nurse was reading the vitals of one patient Sonya was hesitant to sit by. For an unknown reason the patient gave her a peculiar vibe. When she saw the nurse staring at her she cleared her throat.

"Does that patient ever give you a strange feeling?" Sonya said pointing to the white haired patient.

The nurse shrugged his shoulders, "I've gotten used to it but, yes."

"Okay, just curious, I've been coming here since I got out and I've never bothered to ask anyone."

The nurse hummed, "If that's all." The nurse glanced down at the patient, "His name is Jack if you're going to sit by him. The other nurses told me you come here almost every day."

Sonya smiled, "Just about. When did you start?"

The nurse smiled, "Just a couple days ago."

"I see. I think I'm gonna sit by Mr. Henry over there, again."

"Okay." The nurse smiled and left the room, leaving Sonya to her own musings.

Sonya grabbed a chair by Mr. Henry's bed and pulled it up next to him. She rested her hand next to his on the bed.

"Hey, Mr. Henry. How've you been? It looks like your scars are finally healing. No one will tell me how you got them. I suppose I could have looked you up but, that seems invasive. I'll get more than I bargained for," Sonya let out a dry laugh, "So, work has been going good, I took my paid vacation earlier this week. I think they like me there. I mean, they have to, right? I've been there for five months, someone has to like me there," Sonya looked at Rick's resting face.

"I dyed my hair the other day, at least a part of it, a nice streak in the front, made it purple," She stated as she stroked the stripe of hair.

"Physical therapy has been tough, they want me to lift more and more every time I go. Just two days ago they wanted me to lift 200 pounds on this leg press thing," She paused and made a face to Rick, "I don't even weigh 200 pounds!" She exclaimed to Rick.

She thought she saw Rick twitch his lip, "Okay, so maybe I'm close but, still," She watched Rick's chest move up and down steadily, "I liked the breathing exercises, it was like the yoga for beginners class I was taking. Those were nice, just deep breaths and light stretches." She started to space out watching Rick's chest rise and fall.

Sonya woke up being shaken and the nurse from before telling her visiting hours for the coma ward were at an end. Sonya stood and stretched. She let out a far too sexual sounding moan as she reached toward the ceiling. She pulled her phone from her back pocket. She smiled when she saw the time, Leon would be off of work soon.

She waved goodbye to the front desk receptionist and made her trek to the camp-us parking lot.

* * *

Sonya pulled in her driveway, her old car barely stopping before it hit her garage door. She put her car in park and looked in the review mirror before stepping out of her car.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket as she unlocked her door. She stepped inside and looked to see what it was. She smiled as she read a text from Leon telling her he was on his way home from work and that he'd call her when he was on his way to her house. She felt excitement rise in her, and ran to take a shower.

She didn't feel the need to spruce herself up, this man had already seen her in the morning and in the afterglow. After she pulled her shirt over her head her phone started to ring. She looked around for her phone and found it on her bed, she leaped onto the bed and answered.

"Hello?" She answered happily.

"Well, don't you sound cheerful?" Leon said with a smile.

"You know, just getting dressed, so how long until you're here?"

"Maybe 20 minutes? Rush hour and all. Also, get your shoes on, we're going out."

"I don't need to dress nice do I?" she asked.

"No, I just thought a walk downtown would be nice," Leon spoke over the wind.

"Okay, good, I am not* prepared for anywhere fancy," Sonya laughed.

Leon laughed as well, "Me either. So yeah, I'll be there soon."

Sonya smiled, "Sounds good, see ya then."

"Yup." Leon said and then hung up the phone.

Leon was a few minutes late, which Sonya expected. The drive to downtown was full of traffic and slow moving. Though the silence wasn't uncomfortable.

Sonya started to get an uneasy feeling as the buildings started to look rundown and abandoned. She turned and looked toward Leon.

"Hey, this isn't the downtown walk I was expecting," Sonya said, not hiding the fear that began to rise within her.

Leon smirked, "You gotta get through the bad part to find the good."

Sonya put her hand on the door handle, "I would prefer if you took me home."

Leon frowned, "Why? I thought we were going on a date?"

Sonya shook her head, "At this point, I want to go home. Please, turn around."

Leon sighed, "Fuck this then." Leon pulled over to the side of the road, avoiding a pothole.

Sonya stared at him, "What are you doing?"

Leon stared at her angrily, "Get out, you don't want to go on a date, get out."

Sonya stared Leon with shock, "Just take me home," her voice was quiet.

Leon leaned over and opened her door, "Get out, fuck this. You were a good lay but, I'm not gonna deal with an uppity bitch," Leon said as he leaned back over to his seat.

Sonya shook her head, "Fuck you too." She undid her seatbelt and stepped out of his vehicle.

Sonya slammed the door behind her and glared at Leon as he did a U-turn and drove away, leaving her in the slum of Cheshire City.

Sonya took a deep and let her anger and frustration wash away from her. She took in her surroundings and started her trek home. The block was longer than she remembered when she finally arrived at the corner. She looked for a street sign in hopes of being able to find her way home from it but, there were no street signs and no street lights to hang them on. She groaned and kept walking, guessing her way back to a marked road.

The sun had gone down long ago and Sonya was still unable to make her way of the slum. Several people had made passes at her when she passed them, she simply walked faster, keeping an ear out for trailing footsteps. Her head turned backwards every now and again. A few shadows leaned out from behind building corners and alleys, a swift glare sent them back into hiding.

Fear started to become prominent in her, all the guesswork to simply find a marked road began to lead her –unknowingly- astray. She felt as if she was walking in the direction of home, though her footsteps betrayed her.

She looked up at the corner of the intersection, hoping to see a street sign. A wave of relief pushed her fear down when she saw a sign telling her she was on 9th street. She looked to the left and right down the road. She stood there for slightly too long as she was suddenly grabbed. A hand covered her mouth and an arm held her arms down as she dragged into a nearby alley.

The concrete scraped her leg and arm after she was thrown to the ground. Tears fell down her face terror consuming her. A dark figure stood above her. Its teeth prominent despite the shadows looming over it. She tried to back away only to have her ankle stepped on. She yelled out in pain. The figure leaned down, putting his weight on her ankle.

"Now, now," the figure said with an eerie calm in his voice, "Don't go and escape," He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small knife, "I would hate to cut you."

Through shuddered breaths and tears Sonya managed to speak, "What do you want?"

The man gave an audible laugh and lifted his foot off her ankle, "Just your money."

Sonya prayed to whatever was looking out for that she had at the very least a few dollars, "Can I search my pockets," Her voice was soft and strained as she fought through her dread.

The man nodded, "Very well," He pointed the knife at her, "Anything I don't like, I'll kill you for." Sonya nodded quickly. She began to frantically search her pockets.

Her face fell when she remembered she didn't bring her wallet. She was only planning on going for walk, not buying anything.

"Well," said the man, "Looks like you're out luck tonight," the man went to unzip his pants but, stopped immediately.

Sonya slowly backed away while the man was distracted. Sonya watched the man look confused at something behind her. Sonya didn't dare to take her off the man whose hand was still on his zipper. He didn't seem to notice her get farther away from him, his eyes transfixed on something. Sonya could have sworn she saw something move in the corner of her eye. She closed her eyes tightly as a large shadow moved next her.

She heard a brief yell and opened her eyes. She was on the floor in her living room. She looked around the room, it was dark and she could barely see the outline of her furniture. She stood slowly, a wince crossed her face when a pain shot up through her leg. She limped to her bathroom and flipped the switch and closed the door. She looked at herself in the door-length mirror.

She held a confused look when she saw she still in the same outfit she wore when she left for her supposed date. She looked down at her leg, the scrape she had gotten was worse than she remembered it, her arm was the same.

She looked herself in the eye and spoke firmly, "I was not dreaming."

She rubbed a hand down her face and sighed deeply. She looked over to the shower and decided that it would help to clear her head.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack ran through the field of tall grass. Jack's legs never tired and the sun was rising and setting at unbelievable speed. Months passed by in mere minutes and the grass grew incredibly fast until Jack could no longer tell it was growing it was so far above his eye sight. He laughed joyously as he was chased through the jungle of grass by several animals. He saw beads of light shine through quickly, he could see the edge of the field.

He broke through the field in a leap. The field ended at a cliff, a smiled wide as he fell, the wind rushing past him. The animals falling beside him. The animals looked like they were laughing so Jack laughed along with them. The fox, bunny, otter, wolf and, jaguar seemed to smile wide with Jack as they fell through the air. Jack couldn't stop laughing with pure child-like bliss. He continued to laugh as he finally saw the ground come close. He landed in a run and kept running to a tree on the horizon.

Jack looked behind himself, keeping his pace, and saw a leopard behind the rest of the animals. He laughed and picked his speed. Suddenly the otter was pulling ahead of Jack.

Jack spoke through his smile and looked to the otter, "How are you running so fast?!"

The otter simply smiled in return and kept pulling ahead. Jack pushed himself harder, being tired was not something he felt here. The sun and moon started to flash quickly as clouds flew in sky as if being chased like Jack. The quick change between night and day exhilarated him, he loved to see the rise and fall of the light.

The jaguar started to pull up next to Jack on his right, and smiled at him. Jack smiled back and went faster still keep pace with it, the otter was too far away to catch up to. The tree was getting closer and larger. The fox and bunny were on his left now, both laughing in their own tongue. Jack laughed with them. The contagiousness of laughter caught on to the jaguar.

The leopard behind all of them, finally caught up close enough to leap. Jack fell forward and rolled, all the while the leopard holding on to him with a tight grip. His roll stopped on his back and his staring into the eyes of the leopard. He laughed and the leopard laughed with him.

"Alright, alright, I'm it," Jack spoke between laughs and shoved the happy leopard off him.

The leopard sprinted away towards the tree. Jack started his sprint too, he wasn't planning on being it for long.

All the animals were getting closer to tree, Jack had to act fast if he didn't want to start as being it next time. He was catching up to the jaguar now, he was so close he could almost touch its tail. The jaguar looked back at Jack, and smiled wide as it made a sharp turn away from him. Jack grunted as his footsteps fumbled and he almost tripped. The next closest animal was the bunny. He smiled and pushed his legs to go faster.

Jack leaped forward and tagged the bunny on its back leg. Jack rolled from his leap and got back to his feet in a flash. He laughed joyously and sprinted toward the house-sized trunk of the tree. His arm outstretched toward the tree. He managed to touch the tree just before the he could be tagged again. He laughed as the other animals touched the tree and the rabbit mocked pouted. He let go of the tree and rolled in the lush grass that got softer and lusher the longer he was in it. Jack smiled as the animals piled on to him and laughed in their own way with him.

The animals scattered abruptly, leaving Jack confused. He sat up and looked around. He saw Liam walking towards him. Jack stood and ran towards him. Liam held his arms open for the inevitable hug he was about to receive.

Jack wrapped his arms around Liam's chest, a crying laugh escaping his lips. Liam hugged back and smiled.

"How have you been Jack?" Liam spoke fondly.

Jack pulled away and looked Liam in the eye, "I've been fantastic! I can't imagine a better place."

Liam gave Jack a warm smirk, "I'm glad. It has been about a year since I last saw you."

Jack nodded and stepped away, "Yeah, I was upset then but, here…" Jack trailed off and spread his arms wide and spun, "Here I'm not afraid of anything and have no need to be."

Liam nodded affirmatively, "I'm truly happy for you, Jack."

Jack couldn't stop smiling, "Thank you! Though," Jack gave Liam an inquisitive look, "I'm wondering why you're here, now of all times."

Liam smirked, "Now, I do actually have a reason why I'm here."

Jack smirked, "Of course."

Liam gave a dry laugh, "This is really gonna burst bubble of joy."

Jack waved his arms, "Well, spill it. I've had a pretty eventful several years."

Liam looked towards the sky, watching it change with blurring speed, "That's relative I assume. I understand time being a manmade construct but, it'll be rounding a year soon in the real world."

Jack hummed, "Well, I like my sun more," Jack spoke and as he finished the sun stopped overhead.

Liam held his hand over his eyes, "Stopped it right in my face, huh?"

Jack grinned, "Well, as you know, you're here to burst my joy, so I'm going to blind you as best I can."

Liam frowned, "You've been practicing shaping your scape haven't you?"

Jack nodded, "Yes, when time moves slower I have more time to learn. I've made a day here last a month out there I'm sure."

Liam shook his head, "Don't you find it strange, manipulating time?"

Jack shrugged, "A little," the sun moved out of Liam's vision.

Liam dropped his hand, "Well, the reason I'm here is because-"

Jack put a hand up to stop Liam, "I'm gonna halt your thought right there. What makes you think I care?"

Liam frowned, "That's a bit selfish don't you think?"

Jack shrugged again, "I think I'm entitled to it after 12 years of hell."

Liam put his hands out submissively, "You are, don't get me wrong but, I would think you'd want to-"

Jack put his hand up again, "Stop right there, you don't know what I want."

Liam held his hand out, "No, you're gonna listen to me, because I'm not going anywhere until you actually hear me out."

Just grunted, "Fine." He crossed his arms.

"Okay," Liam started, "Don't you want to help someone who's going to be in the same position you were in two years ago?" Jack shrugged and Liam huffed, "Do you want to help someone who's grown a fondness for your neighbor? Or maybe you feel a need to stop them from destroying someone else's life like they did yours?"

Jack looked unfazed at Liam's words, "I certainly don't want anything to do with those monsters again. If by any chance me helping puts me in their line of fire, I'm not going to do anything. If no one came to help me in my years of hell, why should I help someone else? I shouldn't have to do anything that wasn't done for me." Jack finished his statement with a confirmatory nod.

Liam sighed and hung his head, "Jack, Eathan helped you, Rick helped you, I helped you, Aster helped you and, in her own twisted sort of way, Amari helped you."

Jack scoffed, "Only to aide in some form of my demise, and Eathan only accomplished one thing, trapping me here."

Liam looked around the immense landscape, "I can't believe how selfish you're being."

Jack scoffed, "Believe it. Nothing is gonna change my mind."

Liam laughed, "Even if I told you Rick was in danger?"

Jack's face became serious, "What?"

Liam smiled slyly, "I have your undivided attention now," Liam crossed his arms, "Yes, Jack, Rick is going to be put in danger."

"How do you know that?" Jack asked fear for his best friend rising in his chest.

Liam smirked, "I heard a mother bird talking with its baby bird."

"Aster?" Jack dead-panned.

"Yes, Jack, Amon. He's going to get involved, unless you ask him not to. Strangely enough, he developed a likeness for a particular target of his." Liam eyed Jack pointedly.

Jack laughed at the ridiculousness of Liam's statement, "You're fucking kidding right?"

Liam shook his head and remained straight-faced, "Serious as the coma you're in."

Jack stopped laughing, "At least I'm in a coma…no one's…defiled my body right?" Jack asked hesitantly.

It was Liam's turn to laugh, "Oh no, don't worry, Cheshire Hospital has very good security for the coma ward…well it has good real-time cameras which are watched by security."

Jack sighed, "How comforting."

Liam chuckled, "Right," Liam stepped toward Jack, "Jack," he put a hand Jack's shoulder, "I need you to help me, because since I was killed, I can't do anything about anything except visit you. And the only help I can give to anyone is ask for you to wake Rick up. Or at the very least, get the woman who visits him to rest a hand on your body."

Jack looked confused, "How am I supposed to do any of that?"

Liam shrugged his shoulders, "No idea. So, good luck figuring that out as I have no idea."

Jack threw his arms in the air, "Aren't you just so helpful." Jack's voice was laced with sarcasm.

Liam smiled, "You're helping me, remember?"

Jack frowned, "I don't even know how."

Liam started to walk away, "You're not on a time restraint but, the sooner the better."

Jack nodded, "Right, see-ya later I suppose."

Liam nodded and was gone when Jack blinked. As quick as Liam disappeared the animals from earlier were running toward him.

Jack sat next a waterfall that fell into a small pond, surrounded by an extensive amount of nature. The jaguar and fox were each curled up on either side of him, sleeping soundly as he focused on leaving his scape. He kept hitting the same problem each time he got close to succeeding; he didn't want to leave. He rested each hand on the animals next to him, they each started to purr under his touch. Jack smiled softly at the sound. It started to calm his mind and Jack didn't even notice himself slip into a different setting.

Jack opened his eyes to a gray setting, Jack looked to his sides, and saw that the fox and jaguar were watching him as they laid next to him. Their focus was drawn forward which caught Jack's attention. Jack looked straight ahead and his draw dropped at who was before him.

Jack was speechless as the man he missed dearly walked toward him. His mouth agape, he could only stare with astonishment as the man walked closer and closer. The man held air of confidence Jack wasn't able to recall him having; it was intimidating. Jack only watched as the man stopped several feet before him with a smile on his face.

"Hello, Jack." The man spoke in the all-to-familiar voice. Jack remained silent, "I can honestly say, I never thought I'd see you again," The man put his arms out, "Here of all places." He laughed with disbelief. Jack moved his mouth but, words struggled to come out. The man started to walk towards Jack until the two animals started to growl at him, "Okay, I can see that you're not entirely pleased to see me but, I have a fair excuse," the man put his hands up to show a sign of submissiveness, "I was working."

Jack finally found a word and he spoke it so softly the man almost didn't catch it, "Eathan."

"Yeah, Jack, it's me." Eathan said with a smile, "I can also see how you don't know how you ended up here; in a place where so many terrible things were born."

Jack stood, the animals standing with him, "I can't believe this."

"I'm sure," Eathan said.

Jack crossed the gap between them, "I really can't believe you're in front of me."

Eathan smiled, "I'm the only one here to greet you."

Jack pulled his fist back and punched Eathan solidly in the cheek, "You stupid fuck!" Eathan reeled back and stumbled away, "I," Jack grabbed Eathan by the arm and gave another hard punch to the same cheek, "can't believe you trapped me!" Eathan fell to the ground, "Now get back up so I can kill you properly!"

Eathan staggered away from Jack, "Jack, wait!" Jack didn't wait, instead he landed another punch onto Eathan's skull. "Jack!" Eathan shouted. Jack didn't listen and went to hit Eathan again, "Jack," Eathan raised his hand, "I said," and grabbed Jack's clenched fist, "Stop!" Eathan shouted and shoved him far away across the gray stone floor.

Jack slid across the ground and was stopped by the legs of the jaguar. He looked up at it and smiled, the fox stepped in front of Jack. Jack stood and smirked at Eathan.

"Jack, do I even get to explain myself?"

Jack shook his head, "No, I'm talking first, and you're going to fucking listen to me."

Eathan righted his footing and stood firm, "Alright, talk."

Jack looked between the animals then to Eathan, "First off, I'm fucking pissed at you, you _trapped_ me in a world I had no idea how to escape! I was stuck in my own mind with nothing, I didn't get an escape, and I didn't get to leave! No one to talk to! I was lost in a place I was supposed to be safe! I couldn't be free! Secondly! I can't believe you did that to me! Your own _brother_." Tears started to fall down his cheeks, "I'm not sure I can even call you brother! Who does that to someone! Who fucking traps someone inside their own head?! How can even justify that? How?!"

Eathan took a few steps back before he spoke, "To address your first point, it is hardly my fault you never discovered how to leave. And your second point, Jack, I did what I thought was best for at the moment. Which obviously was the best course of action. I can do this job as long as I know it keeps you safe. I am your brother, Jack, through and through. I know what I did seems like it was meant to trap you and in a way it was. Jack," Eathan took a tentative step forward, "If your mind was inaccessible, there was no way you could be taken."

Jack scoffed, "Did you know Aster was one of them?"

Eathan nodded, "I am aware of that fact, he was the one that fought the hardest from the old inhabitants of my tribe."

Jack tilted his head at that, "Old inhabitants? What happened to them?"

"I disassembled them," Eathan said.

"Disassembled them?"

"Yes, Jack. They were each a piece of the old one, and I didn't like that so, I disassembled them, so to speak."

"What does that mean specifically?"

"Well, to be blunt," Eathan started to walk away, "I absorbed them into my being and now they are no more, my will is strong."

Jack hummed and started to follow with the fox and jaguar, "So, you assimilated them to you? Like, can you still hear them in your head?"

Eathan shook his head, "No but, I became stronger for it. This is my realm now, and it is just."

Jack began to laugh, "So you don't know?"

Eathan turned sharply on his heel to face Jack, "Don't know what?"

Jack stopped his laughing, "Oh, Liam just came to me a while ago, I'm not sure how long ago as time moves differently in my mindscape but, he said he needed my help because the same realm of creatures that came after me are going after someone else. A woman it sounded like."

Eathan shrugged, "I do need a charge, Jack. I'm not going about it the same way the old one had, I'm collecting a real body. One that can't be assimilated or destroyed."

Jack's body stopped moving, "So you mean to tell me that you're taking someone from their life just so you can have a charge?"

Eathan stared hard at Jack, "I think it's time you left." Eathan waved his hand and Jack felt an immediate push against his body.

Jack looked around and was met with the same waterfall from before, the fox and jaguar looked just as shocked as Jack. Jack walked away from the small pond, the two animals falling in next Jack.

Jack looked to the ever-changing sky, "Fuck," is all Jack could say as the sun and moon became distorted within each other's light.

He wasn't entirely sure what to do anymore. Jack had had enough of being left with impossible choices. He yelled at the sky, the only comfort were the two animals rubbing up against his legs. Jack fell to his knees and began to cry. He didn't know what to do anymore, his mind had enough problems from his years of hell and now his brother wanted to do the same thing to another person. Only now Jack was trapped and unable to get out to actually help this person who was about to go through the same he did. Confusion and doubt started to weed their way into Jack's mind, scaring the fox and jaguar.

They growled at the vegetation that started to surround their friend. Large thorns growing on everything. The two animals growled and hissed at the vicious growth, keeping them at bay. The jaguar left the fox to growl and snarl at the overwhelming threat so it could comfort their friend into a sound sleep, which he did shortly after the jaguar started to purr.

Jack awoke to soft vibrations surrounding his body. He opened his eyes into yellow spotted fur. He smiled into the fur and wrapped an arm around the body. He felt so comfortable he couldn't resist making a purr of his own. Jack felt like a child making such a foreign sound to his vocals. The jaguar's purr got louder and then there was a third purring sound coming from behind Jack. Jack stopped his weird purring to laugh in pure joy, something he definitely needed to feel after his previous events.

Jack hugged the jaguar tighter, snuggling in to its fluff and comfort. He let a smile stay upon his face. His moment of comfort was not as long lived a he hoped. He ignored the approaching footsteps and continued to ignore his name being called. Soon enough the calling of his name stopped and he heard who ever had approach sit down in the grass. Jack felt more content lying next to a jaguar and a fox then with anyone else he had before. He made whoever came to visit him wait until he was done being comfortable, which was going to take quite some time before he was done with that feeling.

* * *

"Mr. Henry, a crazy thing happened to me yesterday. I can't imagine what's been going on inside your head but, my head is going crazy," Sonya spoke softly so it was harder for the nurse in the room to hear, "You wouldn't believe what I'm pretty sure happened to me." Sonya took a deep breath, "Okay, so, I had a date the other day after I visited you. He turned out to be the biggest asshole I've ever met. On our way to our supposed date, he started to drive in the slum, and I know that once you go in, it's really hard to leave," Sonya watched the nurse get goosebumps as he tended to the patient named Jack, "and well, anyway, so I ask him to take me home when I started to feel uncomfortable, he proceeded to leave me in the middle of the slum and I was wandering for hours after the sun went down.

Well, I started to feel rather uneasy, and then after I find a road sign, a man throws me in to an alley and starts to threaten me for money, and then he's about to take his pants off," Rick's heart monitor started to beep a bit quicker, "Gets your blood pumping too, huh? Well this is where the crazy stuff happens. So he stops what he's doing and he's stares behind me, right? So I started to back away and suddenly a shadows moves out the corner of my eye and I close my eyes tightly and I hear this yell and then I open them…Rick, I'm on the floor in my living room. I have no idea how I got there, but I still had and have the scrapes from when the man shoved me to the ground."

Sonya shakes her head, "I honestly am so lost right now, and I feel like I'm going crazy. I know those things happened but, I can't comprehend how I ended up in my living room," Sonya shook her head and grabbed the purple streak in her hair, "I know that it happened because I texted that guy, and he said he wished I never made it out of the slums, so as-" Sonya watched Rick's heart monitor beep fast once again, "Glad you're actually listening. So yeah, as that text went, I was actually in the slums and he did drop me off there." Sonya rested her hand on top of Rick's, "So I'm" Sonya stopped talking when she felt something seep into her hand like an infection. Only it felt comforting, like friend holding your hand. She was staring at the wall while the feeling crept farther up her arm and up into her neck. The nurse watched her as he left the room. She couldn't find the strength to move as her vision began to fade. She fell on to Rick in a seemingly deep sleep.

Her vision came back with gusto, all the colors seemed to be saturated like someone just couldn't stop adding color. She couldn't remember there being a mural of a sunset on the wall across from Rick, or the slight blue tinge in the floor. Everything seemed so vibrant she wasn't sure how to handle it. So she ignored it. She stood from her chair and glanced over to the patient Jack. She raised her eyebrow when she saw an unfamiliar man standing next to him. She walked over to him, trying to not be distracted by all the color.

"Hello?" Sonya asked cautiously.

The man beside the patient Jack looked up to her with shock in eyes, "E-ello." He spoke with an Australian accent.

"How do you know him?" She asked.

The Australian held his shocked expression, "We dated for almost a year."

"Yeah? That's cool." Sonya felt how lame her words sounded.

"I suppose, best thing that happened to this," he gestured to himself, "Do you know him?"

Sonya shook her head, "No, I just never saw a visitor for him, and I come here a lot."

The man hummed, "That's peculiar. I'm here each day."

Sonya hummed back in agreement, "I'm surprised I haven't seen you before then."

The man nodded, "How do you know him?" Aster gestured toward Mr. Henry.

Sonya glanced at him, "I don't but, since I got out-" she turned back towards the Australian, only to find him gone. "Well, I am going crazy apparently," Sonya looked down at the patient Jack, "Some pretty great stuff, you get to see me lose my mind."

Sonya walked over to Mr. Henry's bed and took her seat once again. She let her head fall onto his bed. She let the tears of frustration and fear fall and she cried herself to sleep.

Once again she was awoken by the same nurse from earlier.

"Sorry," Sonya said.

The nurse shrugged, "Don't worry about it."

"Thanks, I hope I wasn't in the way." Sonya spoke softly as she looked down to Mr. Henry.

The nurse shook his head, "Not at all, though visiting hours are over in ten minutes, I Just thought I'd give you some more awake time with Mr. Henry here."

Sonya nodded, "Thank you," Sonya looked over to the patient Jack, "and you didn't by chance see a man standing next him did you?" Sonya gestured toward the patient.

The nurse glanced over and back to Sonya, "I did see you standing over there but I didn't see any one else."

"Alright, just wondering." Sonya proceeded to leave.

"I did see you talking to someone, though I figured it was to Jack." The nurse started to follow behind her.

Sonya nodded, "Yeah," She looked everywhere except at the nurse, "Jack looked like he needed to hear someone's voice."

The nurse looked back to the coma wing doors, "I suppose you're right."

Sonya's walk to her car was longer than last time; the vibrancy of everything was quite distracting. She more than once walked in the wrong direction getting sidetracked by following the trail of the colors. The air seemed to be drenched with it.

As she sat in her driver's seat, she stared at the wall in front of her car. It seemed to move with color, it wasn't the tan concrete it was when she first pulled in. It had so many different colors within it now; it made it extremely difficult to focus. Sonya sat in her car for hours wondering how she made it out of the hospital without looking unstable. The longer her eyes stayed transfixed on the wall, the more colors became prominent.

A knock on her window startled her out of her mesmerized state. She looked over to see the man that was standing by Jack's bed earlier. She cranked her window down.

"You're not real." She stated flatly.

The man smirked at her, "I can't imagine why." The man retorted.

Sonya shook her head, "People don't just disappear."

The man spread his arms, "I'm a magician."

Sonya scoffed, "I've met one before…" Sonya trailed off as the man before her started to fade in out while something she couldn't quite make out took his place; like a flickering flame trying to stay lit.

The man reached took a step back and reach his hand out towards her, "Aster." The man smiled at her.

Sonya hesitantly reached forward, "Sonya," She stopped her hand when Aster's seemed to turn black.

Aster clenched his hand, "Alright, no harm done," He said with a grin.

Sonya tilted her head, "Why are you flickering?"

Aster raised a brow, "What do you mean?" as he spoke his form was changing.

Sonya's eyes went wide, "I'm gonna need you to stop that," her voice wavering.

Aster took another step back, "I'm gonna have to apologize, I don't know what you're talking about."

Sonya started her car, "I'm going now."

Sonya reversed, not caring for when she turned almost hitting Aster. She hastily put her car in drive and pushed down on the gas pedal like her life was depending on it.

The road ahead of her was strange. The colors of the cars she passed and the street blurred together in a frightening way. Everything looked as if she was moving faster than light. She was curious as to why no one was honking, she was weaving in and out of traffic like a seamstress, sewing together the pieces of vision she was attempting to make out.

She assumed she pulled into the correct driveway but, it was unclear to her what house she was standing in front of. Her house was a soft yellow color; this one was so much more than a simple yellow. She focused on the front door even though the grass next to her feet tried to draw her sight.

She fumbled her keys, not entirely sure which was which; they were shining like a rainbow covered in a sheen of gloss. She sighed with relief when the first key she managed to grab was the correct one.

"At least I'm at home," She whispered to herself.

She slammed the door behind her and fell against it. She slid down to floor and closed her eyes. She didn't realize until that moment that her eyes were dry. The darkness that usually covered her vision was blown away by a swirl of every pigment she had ever seen. She quickly opened her eyes.

What she saw before her caused her to lose her breath. She wasn't rested against her front door, but a large stone. The ground beneath her was ashen and covered in a mist. There were no colors here.

"It's official, I've gone insane." She said aloud.

"Don't be so hard on yourself." A man's voice said next to her.

Sonya jumped up from her spot like a fly about to swatted, she faced the man who spoke, "Mr. Henry…" Sonya's voice trailed off into a whisper.

The man spread his arms wide, "The one and only!" He said elatedly.

"Where am I? How are you here? What's going on?" Sonya rambled her questions off like she wasn't going to be able to speak again.

Mr. Henry put his hands up, "Whoa now," His voice was soothing, "Just calm down."

Sonya stared at him, "How am I supposed to calm down?" Unwillingly she was getting calming the longer she looked at Mr. Henry.

"Deep Breaths," Mr. Henry kept his hands still, "To answer your first question, you are…how do I explain this…well, I'm just going to jump in to it and hope for the best. You're in my mind right now," Sonya gave him a confused look, "I know it doesn't make a whole lot of sense but, hear me out," Sonya nodded her head slowly, "Alright, I'm still in the coma at the hospital, when you touched my hand we connected on a subconscious level. That answers both your first and second question. Now your third question, I have no idea what's going on. It just sort of happened."

"I met a man," Sonya said quickly.

Mr. Henry smiled, "That's good, what's his name?"

Sonya shook her head, "No, I'm not sure I met anyone, he said his name was Aster."

Mr. Henry's eyes went wide, "What? Are you sure?"

Sonya shook her head, "I don't know, when I first saw him was standing next to this patient."

Mr. Henry nodded, "Okay, just take deep breaths."

Sonya looked around the landscape, "I don't even feel sane anymore."

Mr. Henry laughed, "I'm sure, he can do that to some people."

Sonya brought her eyes back to Mr. Henry, "Who?"

Mr. Henry stepped forward and placed a hand on Sonya's shoulder, "I'm sorry but, you have to go now, his name is Jack, keep an eye on him."

Sonya's nerves relaxed, "Wait, why all the color?"

Mr. Henry smirked, "You have my eyes now, good luck."

Sonya blinked and was back against her front door, "Fuck me." She said aloud, staring at the vibrancy of everything around her, "How did someone live like this," She spoke quietly while struggling to focus on a single thing.

She stood, keeping one hand on her door the entire time. With her hand on the wall, she stepped slowly through her house until she made it to her bedroom. When her eyes met her bed, she immediately regretted buying a tie-dye comforter.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonya woke up, her eyes watered with how dry they felt. She went to rub them but, stopped herself. She didn't want to close her eyes; she was afraid of what would happen. She stood out of bed and stared out her bedroom window. The shining light of sun didn't bother her. Her eyes saw so many other colors within it she was mesmerized. The light was like a swirl of indescribable colors all swirling and mixing together. She started to reach her hand forward in to the vortex of hues but, stopped herself and pulled her hand back to her chest. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. Before she opened them she knew a mistake was made. She exhaled and slowly opened her eyes.

Darkness. She turned her head to the left and saw a single chair. Sonya took one step forward and blinked. The sudden light hurt her eyes and caused them to reflexively close. She turned her head and she was back facing the chair. She took cautious steps; feeling the ground with her foot before placing her weight down.

The closer she got to the chair the les she noticed it about. From afar it looked like it was hand carved in intricate detail but, as she neared it looked more and more like something mass produced in a factory. She stood next to the chair and stared at it. She reached out and felt the chair. She pulled her hand back when she felt a poke at her finger. She looked at the appendage.

"A splinter. Fantastic." She said sarcastically.

"Be mindful of the wood." A woman's voice spoke softly behind her.

Sonya whipped around quickly, "Don't do that!" She said loudly.

The woman had long brown hair and a red dress, wore a grin that made Sonya uneasy, "Don't do what? Offer sound advice?"

Sonya raised an eyebrow and took a step away, "Don't startle me. I don't even know you." Sonya said as she observed the woman with brown hair and pale skin.

"My name is, Mary," Mary gave a crooked grin at Sonya.

"Okay, Mary. Where are you?" Sonya gave herself a displeased face and held her hand out to stop Mary from laughing, "Where am I?"

Mary chuckled, "Why, you're right here, with me."

Sonya deadpanned, "That's not what I meant."

Mary tilted her head to the side, "Well, I don't really care what you meant. I said what I said and I'm sticking to it."

Sonya took another step back, "I don't understand."

Mary was suddenly next to Sonya, "You don't have to."

Sonya startled, tripped back and fell to her butt, "Why are you like this?"

Mary's grin spread into her cheekbones, "My dear, I'm wondering why you aren't more afraid," Mary took large steps towards Sonya and loomed over her, "I'm wondering how you got here," Mary's arms started to creak with resistance, "I'm wondering how in existence," Mary's skin started to melt off her, "you made it here." Mary's dress fell to the floor with the rest of her skin.

Sonya nearly threw up at the sight; before her was an ink-black creature, its so-called skin writhed around its body, dripping a slick substance on to the unseen floor. Its gray bones protruded out like branches in a tarp too small to hold them. Its ribs spread and snapped with each inhale the creature took, showing its alien organs. The monster grabbed the chair that was nearby and started to swing it towards Sonya. Sonya braced herself and closed her eyes just before impact.

Jack opened his eyes unaware of how long he had his visitor waiting. He sat up and looked to where he last heard his visitor sit down. Liam was propped up with his hands planted in the grass behind him. Jack gave him a small wave and grin. Liam leaned forward off his hands and waved back at Jack.

"What brings you here?" Jack asked.

Liam shrugged his shoulders, "I had heard that you left."

Jack frowned, "I did."

Liam titled his head, "Why the solemn look then? I thought you wanted to leave."

Jack shook his head, "I did, still do but, I didn't expect I'd end up where I did."

Liam pulled his knees to his chest, "So, where did you go?"

"I want to know how you knew I left," Jack said firmly.

Liam smirked, "Another time, I promise. How is your brother?"

Jack huffed in frustration, "Bent on power for something."

"Interesting, he never struck me as that kind of man," Liam said thoughtfully.

"Me either but, it seems we were both wrong. Some woman is in danger. And I have no idea why he would a subservient person. What does an Elder need charges for?"

Liam shrugged, "No idea. I assume so he can divide his work amongst them."

"What does he do again?" Jack asked.

Liam rubbed his brow in thought, "Something about guiding souls."

"Where do you go when you're not here?" Jack asked suddenly.

Liam smirked again, "I go to other minds you're connected to."

Jack gave Liam a perplexed look, "Who am I connected to?"

Liam looked to the sky, "Aster and your mother."

Jack almost laughed, "Aster isn't really Aster though.

Liam shook his head, "He had lived on earth for so long as Aster, it developed in to something more. Amon as two sides now. One where he is the Elder of Time's charge the other in which he fell in love with you."

Jack scoffed in disbelief, "I doubt that. Besides, I only really care about one person at this point in my life."

Liam smiled, "And who's that Jack?"

"Rick," Jack said sternly.

"Why don't you visit him?" Liam asked.

Jack shook his head, "I don't know how I left the first time, how am I supposed to do that again if I don't know how I did it the first time?"

Liam stood and looked down at Jack, "Do the same thing you did and see if that works, remember, you're not on a time restraint." Liam was gone as he finished his sentence.

Jack stood from where he was sitting and walked to a tree the stood in the distance.

Jack sat crossed legged leaned against a tree, his eyes closed. An otter sat in front of him, staring curiously. Jack took a deep breath and he was gone. The otter jumped back in shock and began to inspect where its friend had sat just a moment ago.

Jack opened his eyes and was greeted with a familiar face a several feet away.

"Hello, Jack," the man said while walking forward.

"Rick!" Jack exclaimed and stood up with open arms.

Rick walked briskly and embraced Jack, "Jack, it's been a while!"

Tears started to fall down Jack's face, "I missed you so much."

"I've missed you, too," Rick said his voice sounding strained.

Jack hugged Rick a bit tighter, "Where have you been?"

Rick squeezed a bit tighter too, "I've been here, in my own head," Rick paused and leaned out of the embrace, keeping his hands on Jack's shoulders, "At least that's what my subconscious says."

Jack laughed and wiped his tears away, "Is that so?" Rick nodded in reply, "How'd you end up here? Last I remember you were comforting me after we were mugged."

Rick laughed, "We were almost mugged. If I recall correctly, I beat them the fuck up."

Jack had to hold himself up on Rick so he didn't fall over from laughing, "True!"

Rick held on to Jack, "Yes though, I was comforting you but, so much more happened after that."

Jack stopped laughing, "What?"

Rick shrugged his shoulders, "Some crazy shit, that's for sure."

Jack shook Rick slightly, "Tell me."

Rick smiled, "Those creatures you said were after you, really were after you. I lived in the house next to yours several years before you moved in. And even then, before you were my neighbor, I always saw something moving around my house."

Rick gestured toward a nearby rock, "Come, sit down, I have quite the tale to tell you."

Jack smiled wide, "I'm excited to hear about it," he said as he walked towards the rock to sit and listen.

Sonya fell hard back in to her bedroom wall. Her arm felt the intense pain of her fall immediately. Her breaths were shallow and her vision wasn't able to focus like she wanted. She wasn't sure if the room was spinning her the colors were moving. She took a deep breath and calmed her breathing. She groaned as she rolled to a crawling position. She wanted to close her eyes from the pain that ran through her arm but, was terrified of where she might end up. She stared down at her, what was once white, carpet that now seemed to be so much more. She started to move her hurt arm slowly but, collapsed to her side when she put weight on it. Her eyes were so close to the carpet. She wanted to immerse herself in it; to get lost in the never ending swirl of impossible colors. She pushed her thoughts aside and used the wall to prop herself on. She slid against the wall until she found her door. Though the sight in the doorway caused her to throw herself away from the door. She fell to her butt and her back against the bed as her eyes stared at the figure in her home.

Sonya's breath halted in her throat. Her eyes transfixed on the creature before her. It was like a gleaming shadow. Dripping something akin to syrup on her floor. Its chest expanded slowly opening its lungs as if they were infinite. Its arms started to stretch towards her. She saw its spindly finger weave in the air like a spider making a web. She looked to its face; its teeth were shark like, rows upon rows crammed into a space too small. Its eyes were hollow but, she could tell they were looking at her, she could feel it. Its skin slithered around its body, not caring for modesty. Just as its slick hands touched her face she closed her eyes.

The feeling on her face was gone. She looked around, she was in her car. Parked in her usual spot at the hospital seeing the concrete wall in front of her spin with colors, her hands tightly gripped on the steering wheel. She looked to her left and saw the same strange man that stood over the patient Jack's bed about to knock on her window. She closed her eyes again.

The feeling on her face returned with force. She opened her eyes to see the inside of hell. It was dark, seemingly absorbing the light, something was cutting her face. She started to scream in terror. She closed her eyes once again.

She opened them to a field of tall grass. She stared with awe, the colors didn't move here. She began to run with joy. Her joy was quickly taken away when she heard a growl from next to her. She saw spots and teeth running next to her. She yelp as it went to pounce on her. She closed her eyes as its claws made contact with her skin.

She opened them again and was standing in her bathroom staring back at her reflection. Something was off though, her reflection was blinking. Sonya was definitely sure she wasn't blinking. She reeled back when her reflection started to bang on the mirror. She took too many steps back and fell back in to the tub, her head hit the tiled wall and darkness quickly over took her as the last thing she saw was her reflection reaching through the mirror.

"Holy shit, Rick. You sound like you were a badass," Jack said with awe.

Rick chuckled at Jack, "I suppose I was. I was just doing my job."

Jack frowned at that, "So I was just an assignment for you."

Rick frowned in response, "At first yes but, then I got to know you, I understood what you were going through because the longer you lived next to me, the more prominent the creatures became. And then you were stabbed and I was at the hospital with you. The things I saw in your hospital room, proved how vital my employer thought you were."

Jack shook his head and laid back on the large rock, "Ya know, I'm sort of glad I'm in a coma right now. I can't imagine what a mercenary agency would want with me."

"I was never told in the years I lived next to that house. In my years of experience I would have to guess something about a secret war" Rick stated flatly, "Or," He started again seeing Jack's displeasure, "They just wanted to keep me busy, I did ask to be out or at least offered no more jobs."

Jack sighed, "I really hope it's the latter. I don't think I could handle another secret war where shits up to me to figure out. We both know I would cop-out of that again."

Rick laughed, "I think it's pretty cool if ya ask me. I mean, I like being the center of attention, it's a flaw I have."

Jack smiled, "So, how did you end up in a coma? From what you said happened in my hospital room, you should be dead."

Rick smirked, "That's a perk for being a mercenary. They keep you alive through seemingly impossible odds."

Jack sat up, "That's crazy, I got put in a coma from a stab wound and trapped there by my power hungry brother."

"Eathan?" Rick asked. Jack nodded in response, "Well, I only met him once. He seemed like a caring guy."

Jack sneered, "He was, until he took my place as leader over a realm. And apparently Aster, you remember Aster?" Rick nodded with a smile, "Aster is like this second personality to a demon that was sent to stop me from becoming the Chief Elder and now he's in love with me."

Rick shook his head, "What's wrong with being loved?"

Jack smiled at Rick, "Nothing, I mean, I love you, but Aster isn't real, he's just a spin off something sinister."

"Well, I love you too, but whatever you say Jack, I'm always here for you," Rick said fondly.

Jack nodded, "I know. Okay I'm really glad we were able to catch up but, I don't know how to get back to my mind. I like it there, it's colorful there. No offense Rick but, it's so dull and gray here."

Rick laughed loudly, "Well, I'll try to send you off. It's so dreary here because I gave that girl my sight."

"I didn't think it would impact your mind," Jack said as he looked around.

"Well, she needed something to help her. She comes to bedside almost every day, I wanted her to be more precise," Rick said with a firm nod.

Jack tilted his head, "What do you mean?"

Rick laughed, "As a mercenary I had stumbled in to a lab to get my mark. He wanted to live so badly, he offered me a strange serum. It looked like it had the universe inside this syringe. I took him up on his offer. It basically gave me extreme color vision, everything had more color than I could describe. It always moved, the colors I mean, they were always moving. I became the go to guy for hits others got killed trying to do. I don't know what was in it, and I know it sounds really sci-fi like and not real, trust me, I know how ridiculous it sounds, and I can tell by the look on your face that you think I'm lying Jack," Rick paused and stared straight and Jack until he composed himself, "It happened though, and now here I am. And you have to go."

Jack nodded, "So do your stuff. Send me away."

Rick took a deep breath and place his hands on Jack's shoulders. Jack felt an immediate push against his being. He was suddenly standing beneath a waterfall. Jack looked at the rainbows traveling through the mist.

"Thanks Rick, I like this spot," Jack said warmly and stripped down and dove in to the pool water beneath the falls.


	5. Chapter 5

Sonya awoke with a crick in her neck. She brought her hand up to her soreness and rubbed gently. She felt a wall behind her. She glanced down and saw her legs draped over the edge of the tub. Her butt was wet and she faintly heard the water running. She looked over her legs and saw the overly bright light hanging above the mirror, flickering. She squinted her eyes, being careful not to close them, she looked into the mirror. Staring at her from above was her reflection. Something was distorted about it, her grin was too wide. Sonya also wasn't standing at the mirror nor blinking. She stared at her reflection across the room above her, the sound of the running water fading in and out, her stomach was wet now. Sonya reached for the edge of the tub to pull herself out until she saw her reflection do the same.

Sonya stared at her odd reflection while she slowly reached forward again. Her mirror-self started to reach out of the mirror. Sonya shivered but, it wasn't from fear. Her chest and thighs were wet now. Sonya kept her eyes transfixed on the mirror when she decided to make a bold move. She hurriedly grabbed the edge of the tub and went to pull herself out. The rim of the tub was covered with water causing her hand to slip. Unknown to her as she eyes fixed to the edge of the tub, her reflection had pulled itself out of the mirror.

Sonya fell back into the tub, water splashed out and onto the floor. Sonya looked over to the tub faucet and saw it pouring out water. She quickly reached over and shut it off. She held her hand on the faucet knob and kept it there. Sonya's mouth hung open as she stared at a hand resting atop her own. Sonya followed the multi-colored arm up to its owner. Her eyes laid upon her own face. A scream threatened to escape her lips until her doppelganger put a finger to her lips for silence. Sonya stared at her own distorted eyes and waited.

Sonya laid there in the cold water, her neck started to cramp, her eyes never leaving her double's. She lost track of time as she simply gazed into the pupils. The skin of her doppelganger seemed to crawl with color and the static of a TV.

Her mirror twin smiled wide at her and spread its jaw. Sonya couldn't contain her scream when she saw the inside of its mouth. Its mouth was full of blood waiting to spill over. Behind the teeth that mimicked Sonya's was a second row of serrated and jagged teeth that didn't quite fit inside. Sonya's scream died to silence when her double's jaw snapped in two and spread apart. The skin on its face tore apart like wet paper revealing more teeth inside its throat. Sonya was frozen from fear only able to lay there and watch her doppelganger move its malformed face closer to her own.

Sonya felt her twin's teeth slowly sink into her neck. Each tooth making its own entry point like they had thoughts of their own on where to puncture her skin. Sonya's mouth opened to scream but, no sound rang out as the teeth crawled their way through her skin into her esophagus. Her arms wouldn't move to shove her misshapen double's body away. She was stuck, unable to cry out for help. Not that it would have mattered, no one was around to hear her screams of dread. Sonya could only lay there as her reflection chewed through her neck.

Sonya wanted to blink; she wanted to close her eyes and be somewhere else. She couldn't though, something in her head was telling her to watch this monstrosity gnaw into her neck. The water in the tub started to turn red. Sonya's eyes glanced towards the mirror. Sonya tried to scream when she saw herself in the mirror once again. Her screams were quietly gurgled sounds as the figure in the mirror started to reach through. Sonya didn't notice the tears that were falling down her face when she finally managed to will her eyes closed.

Sonya was no longer wet; her throat no longer felt like it was being crushed and gnawed on. Sonya opened her eyes. She was still in her tub. The water wasn't running and when she looked to the mirror, nothing was staring at her. The mirror held nothing except the mesmerizing swirl color she wasn't entirely used to. Sonya grabbed the edge of the tub and pulled herself up to sit on the rim. She took a deep breath and stood; her legs were wobbly. She placed her hand on the sink to steady herself. She looked back into the mirror and saw herself staring back. Sonya watched her reflection, waiting.

When nothing happened she looked down to her neck. A strange ink-like blackness was set on her skin in the same formation of where her distorted reflection had bit her. She shuddered at the thought. Sonya stared at the marks on her neck, watching them whirl with oily colors. Each spot was no bigger than the tip of a pencil; each one catching her eyes to its array of colors. Sonya braced herself on the sink counter and took a deep breath. Her breath fogged the mirror. She pushed herself away and slowly walked out of the bathroom. The wall seemed to vibrate with color making her steps feel unsure of where they were being placed. As she entered her kitchen she never noticed the words written on the mirror in her bathroom.

Sonya stood in her kitchen looking around at everything. Her eyes didn't stay fixed on any one thing. She sighed and left the kitchen to go to her living room. She walked tentatively to her chair and plopped down in it. She sighed and stared at her blank television. The blackness of her television drew her closer. She slipped off the chair and landed on her knees sitting up on the floor.

She slowly made her way closer towards to the TV. The colors of her living room looked to swirl like a black hole into it. Her arms reached out trying to grab each spec of vibrancy and each dot slipping through her fingers. The tips of her fingers brushed against the screen. Sonya could no longer tell where her fingers started and the screen began. Her hand went farther and farther in the saturated cyclone. Sonya's breath hitched in her throat and she felt a pull in her chest.

PAGEBREAK

Rick stood bored staring into the empty landscape that was his mind. He wasn't sure what he was looking at but, something inside him was telling him to look forward. His eyes transfixed on something unseen to him. The emptiness of the land before him sent a shudder of unease through his body every so often. While his eyes stayed fascinated by the land ahead, his mind wandered to memories not too long ago. The land use to be lush with vibrant green grass and trees taller than skyscrapers. The clouds used to roar to life in storms and lightning; spectral rain falling like cotton on the wind.

Rick let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He blinked several times and tried to focus out in the distance. Rick knew something was staring back; he couldn't see it, but he could feel it. Rick started to walk forward, not blinking. He may not have seen what was looking back at him but, he knew it meant harm to him if he looked away.

Rick wasn't sure how long he had walked, just thought his feet grew sore. He was stopped suddenly as if he hit a wall. He took a small step back and reached a hand forward. He felt a wall before him, but didn't see it. He pushed his hand against and felt it give way to his force.

Just as he was getting somewhere he felt a hand on his shoulder. Rick turned immediately on heel with a fist swinging. His fist was met with a hand ready to grab it. His wrist was twisted quickly. Rick fell to his knees, gritting his teeth. He looked up and saw Eathan, standing above him.

"Eathan?" Rick asked wide-eyed.

"Rick," Eathan said flatly.

"Are you gonna let go?" Rick glanced to his wrist.

Eathan let go of Rick's hand, "Yeah."

Rick stood and rubbed his hurt wrist, "How'd you get here?"

Eathan shrugged, "I'm strong now, so I go where I please."

Rick smirked, "I'd say. So what brings you here then?"

Eathan smirked back, "You. I need you."

Rick raised an eyebrow, "You barely know me. What do you need from me?"

"I quite literally need your body," Eathan said firmly.

Rick took a step back into the wall, "You're gonna have fight for that."

Eathan smiled wide, "It won't be much of one but, alright." Eathan shrugged.

Rick smiled back and threw a punch forward. Eathan grabbed it and twisted Rick's wrist again. Rick fell to his knees again. Through clenched teeth Rick spun on one knee and brought one leg out for a kick. Eathan had to let go of Rick's wrist to step away. Rick stood quickly and got into a fighting stance; his fists raised and feet balanced. Eathan took a step toward Rick and was met with a fist he actually didn't see coming. The force came from behind and Eathan's head was shoved forward and Rick threw his good fist forward to meet Eathan square in the nose. The force of the punch cause Eathan to stumble back several steps.

Eathan righted himself and smiled at Rick. Rick didn't catch what he said as he walked toward Eathan. Eathan went to take a step forward and found his foot stuck. He looked down to see a black tendril wrapped around his leg up to his knee. He looked up to Rick who was fast approaching. Eathan raised one hand and held it up to Rick. Rick grabbed Eathan's wrist and twisted it so far both of them heard the bones inside snap several times. Eathan's jaw dropped, a mistake he realized as Rick's other hand came flying towards it, clenched. Eathan's jaw dislocated from Rick's punch and Eathan was being held up from his broken and twisted arm.

Rick smirked, "I told you that you would have to fight for this body."

Eathan reached up and popped his jaw back into place, "This is only in your mind. There are worse things going on outside this dismal place."

Rick's eyes went wide, "What do you mean?" His grip loosening on Eathan's wrist.

Eathan took the opportunity and ripped his arm away, "You won't know unless you wake up."

Rick's eyes closed slowly, "Alright. If I see you again…" Rick trailed off and Eathan was gone before his eyes fully closed.

Rick shot up. He looked around his room, everything was white. He could hear the monotonous beeping of machines. Rick's eyes hurt as he scanned the room. Several beds were against each wall of the room, in one of the beds was a familiar figure. Rick went to stand out of bed. Immediately falling to the floor.

When he heard a long droning sound from above him he groaned. He heard shouting and a lot of footsteps rushing towards him. He looked to where the commotion was from and saw several people gasping and running up to him, he tried to wave his arms; they didn't do anything nearly fast enough for him. He felt hands underneath him lifting him up back on to the bed. He tried to say words but his voice was gravely and refused to work with him. He tried to point towards the familiar figure in the bed across the room, no one listened to him though. He felt useless and tears began to fall from his eyes. Voices fell on deaf ears as Rick fell into a lull of nothingness. Rick's mind was blank as he was unable to anything; he couldn't move how he wanted he couldn't think how he wanted and he wasn't even able to voice what he wanted. Depression started to creep into his brain.

PAGEBREAK

Rick stared at the pale white faces of every nurse and doctor that stopped by his new room. Shortly after he awoke they moved him to a separate room all by himself. The bed wasn't any more comfortable and the TV mounted on the wall only came in black and white with seriously lacking contrast. Every person who came in his room had porcelain skin that seemed to glow despite the lack of sun. His room had no window for light, only the droning sound of two fluorescent bulbs overhead. He never once looked in to anyone's eyes, he wasn't ready yet. He only wanted to see the familiar body that was once across the room.

Rick had expected at least one visitor while he was incarcerated in the hospital. Though the only one he would assume to show up was in another wing through enough halls to be called a maze.

He groaned at the thought of having to start physical therapy. He didn't like being useless and having to do physical therapy only cemented the idea that he could do nothing in his head.

As if on cue his assigned physical therapist came bounding through his door with more energy than a rabbit on steroids. His therapist came strutting over to his bed with a wheelchair. And offered to help Rick get in to it. Rick ignored her and slid off his bed and into the wheelchair rather clumsily. He adjusted himself and sat there as if he was headed to the electric chair.

The automatic doors to the physical rehab room opened too slowly for Rick's comfort. From his eyes the white doors were the gates to hell and he was being pushed right through them. He heard therapist talking to him, but he wasn't listening. He was only focused on all the workout equipment set about the room. His eyes roamed over everything as he was pushed to two parallel bars.

His ears finally tuned in to his therapist's words, "…Across the bars here and we'll go from there!" His therapist spoke too joyfully and Rick simply groaned in response but set his hands on the bars regardless. Rick was determined to be the fastest recovered patient.

_-_A/N_-_

Hey everyone who reads this far, lemme know what you think, leave a review or PM me. I love feedback.


End file.
